REALLY?
by Takuchizuki
Summary: kisah putus nyambung Sasuke n Naruto. SN. Shonai


_**Happy SN day... maaf telat ^^**_

.

.

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**REALLY?**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**ONESHOT**

.

.

.

Di pusat kota di pinggiran jalan. Terdapat tiga pemuda yang baru keluar dari toko. Mereka terlihat puas dengan barang belanjaan yang di belinya di toko tersebut. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika berhadapan dengan empat gerombolan pemuda sebaya mereka.

Naruto, salah satu dari tiga gerombol pemuda, menatap tajam pemuda berambut raven di depannya. Begitu juga dengan yang di tatap, dia melempar death glare terbaiknya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Jangan buat masalah di tempat seperti ini," bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," perkataan Naruto menghentikan langkah Kiba yang hendak meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Hn, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu juga," balas Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"Aku ingin kita putus!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

JLEGEERR...

Pernyataan dari dua rival tersebut sontak membuat teman mereka terkejut.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Neji, teman Sasuke.

"Ka-lian, pacaran?" seru Chouji, salah satu teman Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya teman Sasuke yang bernama Shino, dengan nada datar.

'Lima' Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangan mereka, sehingga terlihat kelima jarinya.

"L-lima bulan?" seru Lee, teman Sasuke.

"Ternyata selama ini kalian pacaran? Pertengkaran kalian selama ini hanya embel-embel untuk menutupi hubungan kalian?" teriak Kiba tidak percaya, di susul dengan belalak'an mata dari yang lain.

"Bodoh," dengus Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan 'lima bulan'," ujarnya dengan penekanan.

"Kalau begitu, lima tahun?" ujar Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

-plak- "Mana mungkin," teriak Kiba sambil menjitak kepala sahabatnya.

"Aku kan hanya berkomentar, kenapa memukul kepalaku?" rajuk Chouji, sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah," dengus Kiba pada Chouji.

"Kalau begitu... lima minggu?" tanya Neji, di khususkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian menjawab. "Lima jam yang lalu."

"APA?" teriak mereka kompak.

"Apa kalian bercanda?" seru Kiba tidak percaya.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Naruto datar.

"Oh, jiwa masa muda..." ujar Lee dengan air mata berlinang dan background deburan ombak.

"..." Shino hanya diam tak peduli.

"Ok, sampai ketemu lagi," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke dkk. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hn," Sasuke juga meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kiba, Chouji, Neji, dan Lee yang menganga tidak percaya. Sementara Shino tetap setia mengekor mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Hahh... rasanya lega sekali. Itu adalah waktu terlama aku pacaran dengannya," ujar Naruto saat duduk di sebuah kafe.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya kenyataan lebih menakutkan dari pada khayalan," dengus Kiba.

"Aku mau pesan makanan dulu, kalian juga akan ku pesankan," ujar Chouji yang kemudian menuju kounter.

"Aku mau ke toilet," gumam Kiba.

Naruto yang di tinggal sendirian hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke jalan lewat jendela di sampingnya.

Drrt.. drrt..

Sebuah pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dia mengambil HP nya dan segera membaca pesan masuk itu.

_From: Sasu-Teme_

_to: Naru-Dobe_

"_Aku menyukaimu. Mau pacaran denganku lagi?"_

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Kemudian dia segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

_From: Naru-Dobe_

_to: Sasu-Teme_

"_Ya, aku mau"_

_._

Note: rekor terbaru, dimana dua sejoli kita balikan lagi dengan waktu 00:05:39. atau bisa di baca, lima menit tiga puluh sembilan detik.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

OMAKE

-lima tahun yang lalu (tepatnya saat duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP)-

"M-mau pacaran denganku?" ujar Sasuke terbata.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

-Dua jam kemudian-

"Aku ingin putus," ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

-Dan rekor tercepat lainnya tercatat pada dua tahun yang lalu (tepatnya saat kelas dua SMA)-

"Jadilah pacarku," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto di depannya. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Ok," jawab Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berbalik dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan. Setelah kira-kira lima langkah, mereka berbalik dan mendekat kembali.

"Putus?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

-END-

Fiuhh... ini hanyalah kisah putus-nyambung antara SasuNaru.

Memang konyol, tapi setidaknya, semoga dapat menghibur pembaca.

Arigatou


End file.
